


Lillies

by jishiny (orphan_account)



Series: nana's seungjin works [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, but it's cute i swear, help tagging, kabedon kisses, not so sugar sweet, one day i'll get this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jishiny
Summary: Seungmin: *pins Hyunjin to the wall*Hyunjin: um, you gonna kiss me or...?Seungmin: I-I don't know usually Jeongin pushes away at this part-Prompt by: @blushing-sungshine /on tumblr





	Lillies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noodroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodroid/gifts).



> i... changed the dialogue from the prompt a bit because i make the rules  
> aka Lili made me name this after her u.u  
> aka2 i didnt notice how short this was until i edited here

-

 

They were playing around, it started with Seungmin pushing Jeongin to the wall in a poor imitation of a ‘kabedon’, which made the maknae push him away with a disgusted face on and somehow fuel Seungmin to do it again, but the younger apparently had had enough and was going to Woojin’s direction in hopes the older would protect him. Woojin seemed serious, studying his motions on the mirror as he practiced their new dance, so Seungmin decided it would not be a wise idea to follow Jeongin.

  
They were in the dance practice room, six members present but by the 3racha trio that was running late due to a meeting with one of the people responsible in the music department.

  
Seungmin was feeling obsolete. He needed to be annoying someone constantly or he wasn’t Kim Seungmin.

  
Woojin? No, he enjoyed living. Jeongin? Currently unreachable. Felix? Currently dancing and would probably join his teasing which would not be fun. Minho? He didn’t dare to ‘kabedon’ the older because he still had pride and was not after his Gay Edge Lord title.

  
That left him with one prey and one prey only. 

  
Hwang Hyunjin.

  
Said pretty boy was currently chilling near the exit door. He had one foot on the wall and one hand in his pocket cooly as he scrolled through his phone - Seungmin was sure if he ever tried to pull off such a pose it wouldn’t have 1/20 of Hyunjin’s magic.   


Which is why, feeling a bit jealous, he made his way to the slightly older boy, careful so as not to be noticed, and as he stood practically in front of him, he jumped over the boy (silently cursing Hyunjin for wearing his timberlands that made him at least 3cm taller than Seungmin and totally threw him off his game, by the way), he used one hand to stabilize himself right beside Hyunjin’s head, palms flat against the wall of the red practice room and the other arm flush beside Hyunjin’s ear, his elbow almost propped on his shoulder.

  
Hyunjin greeted him with wide eyes blinking fast out of surprise, but he didn’t elicit any shriek or gasp of surprise, he didn’t even seem particularly bothered.

  
Seungmin squinted at him and studied his face, waiting for some kind of reaction. They were less than a palm of each other and Seungmin could slightly smell the older’s floral shampoo,  


“You’re gonna kiss me or…?” Hyunjin questioned in a soft voice, eyebrows furrowing as realization dawned upon Seungmin and he flushed a bit,

  
“I don’t know, I usually don’t get this far,” It's not like he was actually trying to get something out of any of them, especially not in that way. He just wanted to bother them? 

  
He admitted and audibly gulped, he was trying hard not to falter under Hyunjin’s stare but as far as he was concerned, he had never felt this nervous around a boy, you see, Hyunjin's suggestion made him jump off of his cliff of annoyance and head dive into the waters of a shitty rom-com.

  
Hyunjin smiled in response and adjusted himself against the wall, putting his phone away and looping his fingers on Seungmin’s shorts' hoops.

  
Now, definitely, this was not fun for him. He wished he had panicked before and had gained distance, but it was like he was frozen in place, Hyunjin studying his face carefully like a child caught opening their Christmas present before the time.

  
Hyunjin’s gaze lowered to his lips and Seungmin felt a shiver run down his spine and his blush deepen, this was becoming too much. But if it was a fight, he would stand his ground - he couldn’t back off now, could he? 

  
Hyunjin pulled Seungmin close, a small tug that approximated them at least one centimeter, their noses already almost touching, Hyunjin’s soft pink tongue coming out of his lips to wet them, a warm minty breath on his face made Seungmin suddenly want to crawl into a hole and die.

  
The black haired older spared him a look, a final exchange of stares before he closed their distance and pecked Seungmin on the lips. The contact too soft and fluttering.

  
He wanted to die and he wanted it now.

  
“Now, I always thought Minho would be the first one to kiss us” A loud Jisung interrupted them, thankfully (?).

  
Seungmin hadn’t even realized the 3racha teammates had arrived, they were standing just a few feet away from Seungmin and Hyunjin. Changbin wore an amused expression; If the phone on Jisung’s hands were anything to go by he definitely had blackmail on them and Chan looked as though he had been asked to explain the meaning of life,

  
“I-it’s not what you think?” He offered an explanation, but not even he was sure of what was happening.

  
Hyunjin giggled and pushed him away softly, their arms grazing as he left from his side and assumed a position beside Minho in the middle of the practice room,

  
“Let’s get started then?”

  
  
*   
  


**Author's Note:**

> give me stuff to write on [ tomblr ](http://skzwriting.tumblr.com)  
> and watch me cri over sock skz on [ main ](http://foxy-jeongin.tumblr.com)


End file.
